"A Clashiversary Tale"
'"A Clashiversary Tale" '''is the first episode in the second season, making it the eleventh in the series. It aired on September 1, 2017. Summary A Village celebrates Clash of Clans’ fifth Clashiversary, but can’t remember how they acquired their Ancient Skull. They probe the memories of a Helpful Villager, a Wall Breaker and a Builder, but they all have different recollections about the Skull’s origins, including one memory that seems to involve puppets. Will the Village ever find out the truth? Plot The episode starts off with the king addressing the aniversarry, so the town sets off fireworks for its 5th clashiversary. It hits a skeleton in a balloon. Two archers go to watch them in a different spot, but hit an ancient skull. A wizard explains that only three people know why the mysterious object is there - A villager, a wall breaker, and a builder. They all do not know why it is there, so the wizard brings out a rememberance spell and the villager gets it to tell her story. It is where she is explaining the town rules to a mischieveous builder and barbarian with rule books. The two decide to put them in a hole and cover it with the ancient skull. While telling her story, she notices that she knitted her sock bigger than she wanted. She gives them to a taller goblin as the wall breaker says his story: he and his dad were playing with a bomb in a field (that would soon be the village) because it does not go off without a wall nearby. But then, his dad goes to pick the bomb up when it goes near a wall. His dad dies when he holds the bomb next to the wall. It turns into the ancient skull. But then the builder says his story: he and a goblin were planning the structure of the town. He did not want anyone to find it, so he buried the blueprints under a sculpture - the ancient skull, to build another time. The three get into an arguement about who's story is correct. 45 years later, a giant is explaining this argument when a question is brought up: how did it get there. He says that the ancient skull is a resemblance of a weapon that they couldn't afford. In end the episode, the barbarian king sends off 50th clashiversary lasers that go into the skeleton (who is in the balloon)'s eyes. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * Tress MacNeille Trivia * This is the Season 2 premiere. * This is the first appearance of Ivan since "Giant vs. Giant Problem". * A Supercell logo is seen on one of the statue ideas for the ancient skull. * This episode aired after the longest hiatus of the show, with 7 months of separation. Goofs / Errors * This episode is part of the 11-minute series, but is only 8 minutes (and it is not a short). * Ivan is purple in this episode, unlike in "Giant vs. Giant Problem" when he is green. References * The scene where Ivan's flame is out and he asks a miner to bum a light is a reference to the comic with the same idea. Continuity To be added! Gallery ''Main Article: "A Clashiversary Tale"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2017 Category:Season premiere